How Do You Really Feel?
by The Opera Rose
Summary: Inuyasha cheats on Kagome. Kag starts dating Sess. Sess has feelings for Kagome and yet Inuyasha wants her back. What to do? M for the usual swearing and lemons to come.
1. Prologue

Hey readers. It's tHePnaYwRiTer here. Got my pen name changed. Thought my other one was too long. Heh Did you all miss me? I bet you did. Hmm… my fourth fic and yet my first InuYasha fic. This will be interesting lol

Disclaimer: -.-+ I'm too poor to be sued!

**How Do You Really Feel?**

**Prologue**

Kagome walked up to the Taisho household. Sesshoumaru's car was not in the driveway, so obviously he was not home. She wanted to visit her boyfriend, InuYasha. An unfamiliar car was parked next to InuYasha's. Perhaps it was a family friend? She walked into the house and heard moans and groans coming from upstairs.

Kagome rolled her eyes. It was probably one of his porno tapes. _Horny idiot_, she thought. She found a red T-shirt and a small pink tank top on the first few stairs. Kagome grew more and more curious as she continued to follow the trail of clothing.

When she peeked through the door crack, she couldn't see much. She quietly pushed open the door and silently gasped. This couldn't be real. He wouldn't… Why would he…

So many questions filled her mind. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She accidentally let out a whimper, which InuYasha- having good hearing- heard. He turned around to see Kagome standing there with tear-stained cheeks. "K-Kagome…"

Kagome couldn't deal with this. She just ran out the door, going down corridor through corridor. InuYasha jumped up, ignoring the fact that he was nude, and ran after Kagome. "Kagome!" he yelled. "Kagome!"

As she ran down the stairs, InuYasha grabbed her arm. "Kagome," he said, breathing heavily. She jerked her arm away. "Don't you dare touch me! You lying, cheating son of a bitch!"

She cried more, running through the door. Before she could get into her car, InuYasha grabbed her arm again and pulled her close to him. Kagome cried harder. This would be the last time he'd hold her in an embrace to show her he cared. Or at least pretended to. She felt his hand softly run up and down her back. "I love you," he said lovingly.

Kagome stopped crying and pulled out of InuYasha's arms. She walked to her side of the car and hopped in. She then rolled down the window, glared at InuYasha and venomously said,

"I don't love you."

And with that she drove off.

InuYasha just stood there shocked. He had just lost the girl he truly loved to pure lust. _I'm such an idiot_, he thought as he ran his hand through his hair.

He wanted Kagome. Not that wench Kikyou that was up in his room. He needed Kagome. He needed her in his life. He needed her back.

Some way, somehow, he was going to get her back.

And nothing was going to stop him.


	2. Changes and Seeing Someone Familiar

**A.N: **Flames are totally welcome. Oh and fyi: They're all out of college just to clear things up. Kagome lost her virginity to InuYasha. I don't want her _that _innocent.

**Disclaimer: **-.-+ how many times must we go over this..?

**How Do You Really Feel?**

**Chapter 1: Changes/ Seeing Someone Familiar**

After that fateful day, Kagome had talked to her mother about moving out. Her mother had felt she was old enough to move out so of course, she had let her. Kagome had made her mother promise to not tell InuYasha where she was going.

-One Month Later-

Kagome lived in a penthouse apartment along with a high-paying job. Life had become much easier for her, now that she had less things to worry about.

She had a roommate, Sango. She was very kind and yet she was very rough when it came to guys. She had a boyfriend- Miroku- who was a total pervert, but Sango still loved him.

Kagome didn't have much of a love life. She dated one man- Kouga- but all he wanted was to get into her pants. She had left behind all her mmeories of she and Inuyasha. Hell, she had even forced herself to forget he was even alive!

She walked into the apartment seeing an all too familiar scene: Miroku was out cold on the floor with a hand print on his face. Kagome laughed. Typical Miroku.

Sango poked her head out of the kitchen. "Oh good, you're home. Your mother came by. She said to call her once you got home." Kagome just nodded and walked over to Miroku who was regaining consciousness. "Wakie, wakie, Miro."

Miroku groaned as he sat up. He looked around and asked, "Where is my lovely Lady Sango?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

"Kitchen," she replied dryly as she went through her mail. As she headed towards her room, she heard Sango yell, "Don't you dare try it, you pervert!"

Kagome giggled to herself as she walked into her room. She shut the door, took out her cell phone and dialed her mother.

"Higurashi Shrine," said her mother's kind and helpful voice.

"Hey, Mom. You wanted me to call you?"

"Ah, yes. Inuyasha came by dear." Kagome flinched at his name. "Actually, he has been coming over since the day you left. He was looking for you. It seemed urgent."

_Why the hell would he be looking for me?_, she thought.

"I cannot keep lying for you, Kagome Higurashi. You are going to have to face him sometime."

Kagome just sighed. "When I'm ready, Mom. When I'm ready."

"Alright then. Bye now, Kagome."

"Bye Mom."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day, Kagome and Sango had gone shopping. They needed their minds off men for a while. As Sango was going through a clothing rack, a glint of silver hair caught Kagome's eye. She turned around and saw a man walk past the shop.

She watched a man walk into the jeweler's with silver hair. _Good God_, she thought. _It couldn't be him. It just couldn't!_ "Hey Sango. I'm going to see something for a second okay? I'll meet you at the foor court."

Sango just nodded and KAgome saw the silver-haired man leave the jewelers. He probably bought an engagement ring for that girl he was sleeping with. Kick-yo...Kinky-hoe... She just couldn't remember her name.

Kagome was too lost in thought she forgot which way the silver-haired man went. _Damn it!_, she mentally cursed herself. She wondered if that was really InuYasha. The silver hair looked exactly like him and yet... his clothes were so much like his brother, Sesshoumaru's. She would recognize his white pants, black, rolled-up sleeve shirt with his black and white suspenders. Inuyasha was more of a "baggy and tight" kind of guy.

She looked at the store where she left Sango and noticed she was gone. She headed towards the food court when she bumped into someone, knocking herself to the floor. "Oh sorry," she said with a small blush as she began picking up her things.

She saw a man's hand in front of her then she noticed his fairly polished black shoes, then his white pants. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"S-Sesshoumaru...?"

* * *

Hmm... I vonder vat vill happen now. xD well keep reviewing please. Flames are very welcome. (It'll show me how much I suck at writing.) 


	3. Meeting Again And A Date?

**A.N: **I seriously have got to stop making such short chapters >. God, I'm pathetic. Who thinks I'ma bad writer? -raises hand-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own shit.

**How Do You Really Feel?**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Again... And A Date?**

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as well. This was the only girl Inuyasha brought home that he actually liked. She was beautiful, kind, modest. Inuyasha was a fool for letting her go. Although he and his brother did have different tastes in women. Inuyasha simply liked sluts and Sesshoumaru liked women with class.

Kagome blinked, yet she was relieved it was not Inuyasha. "So...uh... how are you?" she asked, trying to break the ice.

Sesshoumaru just couldn't stop staring at Kagome. Her black tank top, red skirt and those long, sexy -yes, sexy- boots she was wearing. She had quite changed ever since she left his "foul" half brother. His thoughts were broken when she heard her angelic voice.

"Pardon?" he asked politely.

"I asked how you were," she said quite nervously.

"Oh. Well, I guess I could say everything was normal until you left."

Kagome gave him an odd look.

"How about I bring you over to the house? We can talk over some tea."

Kagome shrugged, unsure of what to say. She was also thinking about going to the Taisho household. She hadn't been there in a while and she was really uncertain about what would happen if she saw Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru knew what she was thinking. She was thinking about that blubbering idiot he would supposedly call his brother.

Kagome set the offer aside and asked, "Well anyways, would you like to meet my friend and roommate, Sango?"

Sesshoumaru just nodded and walked with her to the food court. Sango waved to Kagome, motioning for her to come over. As Kagome and Sesshoumaru took a seat, Sango eyed Sesshoumaru suspiciously. She made a gesture for Kagome to come closer and whispered, "Is that the Inuyasha you were talking about?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. That's his brother, Sesshoumaru. He's really nice. Well, he's only nice to the people he prefers."

Sango just nodded her head and held out her hand to Sesshoumaru. "Hi, I'm Sango."

Sesshoumaru just shook her hand and bluntly said, "Sesshoumaru."

A small pause was set between them until Sango and Kagome started giggling and began pointing to a group of guys standing in line. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He had no idea why he was having this feeling. He looked at Kagome. Her smile was so angelic, if you will. He liked to see her smile.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kagome asked, "So Sesshoumaru. How about that tea?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled and stood up. "I'll see you at home, Sango!" Kagome said as she walked with Sesshoumaru. As they started to drive to the Taisho mansion, Kagome asked, "So how are things going with you and Kagura?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "We broke up."

Kagome started to gape at him. "What? Why? You two seemed like everything was fine. You almost seemed like a married couple!"

"She just met someone new."

Kagome huffed and folded her arms. "Well that wasn't very nice of her."

Sesshoumaru just shrugged. "People get tired of people. It's natural. I never really liked her much anyways."

Kagome just sat there, thinking about what he said. _He's right_, she thought. _People do get tired of people. Just like how Inuyasha got tired of me._ Kagome suddenly felt sad. Just thinking about Inuyasha and what happened about a month ago made her feel like wanting to jump on her bed and cry herself to sleep.

Sesshoumaru saw her sad expression. He hated to see his angel depressed. Inuyasha was truly a fool.

Wait. _His _angel? He had strange feelings towards this girl.

Kagome's eyes wandered the Taisho mansion. Nothing had changed. Sesshoumaru led her inside as Kagome looked around. She smiled at the redecoration. Mrs. Taisho always did have a knack for decoration. As Sesshoumaru went into the kitchen, Kagome saw the old portrait of Mr. and Mrs. Taisho's wedding. If only she had a wedding like that.

She walked over to the couch, diagonal from Sesshoumaru and grabbed a cup of tea. Taking a sip, she sighed happily. "Mrs. Taisho's tea was always the best," she commented.

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement just as he took a sip. Kagome had such grace and serenity. Sesshoumaru just had to admire her. Unlike Kagura, Kagome was calm, blissful, classy. Everything a man would adore.

There was a small silence between the two and Kagome opened her mouth to say something when they heard the door slam.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru! You parked in my spot again!"

The three words that ran through Kagome's mind: _Oh. My. God._

Inuyasha walked into the living room and saw Sesshoumaru and a very beautiful guest. She had long, silky hair that seemed to be covering her face like a curtain, and her body in that outfit looked delicious. He sat on the couch next to Kagome wrapping an arm around her.

Sesshoumaru growled at his forwardness. How dare he be so forward. Could he not see that that woman was the woman he lost? The woman he had grieved over for quite some time. Dumbass.

Kagome had so many questions running through her mind. Was this how he always acted these days? Had he acted like this even while they were dating? She was speechless. Her thoughts were broken when she heard Inuyasha say, "So how about you and me go out to that new club this Friday?"

Her temper snapped as she stood up and looked at the man who had broken her heart. "You... you bastard!" She snapped her head up, glaring daggers at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at the woman as if she was psycho, but then when he finally got a good look at her face, he wished he had never hit on her. It was the woman he hadn't seen for quite some time. It was her. Kagome.

"K-Kagome, wait. I can explain--"

"Explain what, you heartless bastard! Explain that you broke my heart for some wench that you met at a damn strip club? I can't believe I was so stupid for even falling for you--"

"It wasn't stupid! I loved you! I--"

"Save it, Inuyasha! You just said it! You lovED me! You finally moved on! Congratulations!" She ran out of the mansion just before Inuyasha could see her tears.

"Kagome!" he yelled. He positioned to take off after her, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sesshoumaru and his emotionless expression.

"You shouldn't go after her," he stated.

"And just why the hell not?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You're the least person she would want to see right now."

"I don't give a damn! I just need to talk to her!"

"No. I will go after her and you need to cool down, _little brother_."

Inuyasha just growled as he watched Sesshoumaru grabbed his car keys and walk coolly into the garage.

Sesshoumaru drove around the block and finally found Kagome, crying as she walked. He rolled down his window and called out, "Kagome!"

Kagome looked around to see who called her name and looked at the car beside her and wiped her tears away immediately with her sleeve. "Oh... h-hi, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru gave her a sympathetic look. "Get inside, Kagome, I'll drive you home."

She nodded sadly as she stepped inside the vehicle.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Just as Kagome headed out of the car, Sesshoumaru asked, "Kagome?"

Kagome looked back at him with a queer expression on her face. Sesshoumaru sighed quietly to himself and asked, "Kagome, I want to get to know you more. Do you think... you and I could.. um... go out sometime?"

Kagome smiled weakly. "I'll call you. What's your number?"

He dove a hand into his coat pocket and handed her his card. "Here. I'll see you later, Kagome."

"Good bye, Sesshoumaru. And thanks," she replied as she gave him a warm smile.

As she walked upstairs to her apartment, Kagome started to think about what her date with Sesshoumaru would be like. She grew happier each time she thought about it. She skipped inside, not noticing Sango was out. She hummed slightly to herself as she pressed the machine button for any messages.

"You have one new message. New Message," came the mechanic voice.

"Kagome." It was Inuyasha. Kagome stared at the machine, listening to what the jerk had to say now. "It's Inuyasha. Look, I just called so we could talk about what happened a while ago. Call me back when you get this message."

"End of message."

Kagome sighed frustratedly. _I will never speak to you again, Inuyasha Taisho_, she thought.

She took out Sesshoumaru's card out of her pocket and smiled as she read his name. _Maybe a small date wouldn't hurt._

* * *

Ah, well, that's it! I mean for Chapter 2. haha Oh! And I wrote a poem just for this fanfiction.

* * *

Untitled

Do you know how much I hate you?  
You left me with a hope  
For a non-existent future.  
I am here to pick up the pieces  
Of my shattered heart.

Do you know how much I hate you?  
You said you loved me  
No matter what.  
And what do you do?  
You leave me, someone who loved you,  
For a bitch who would leave you the second  
She gets her cash.

Do you know how much I hate you?  
And now you're kneeling in front of me  
With a ring in your hand,  
Asking me to marry you.  
I see the pain, loneliness,  
And hurt in your eyes.  
And yet, your eyes widen  
When I say the word, "No."

Do you know how much I hate you?  
I'm with someone new now.  
Your brother, in fact.  
At least he can make me happy  
Unlike you did.  
I gave you love, unlike the whore you paid for.  
Sure, you date, but after a while,  
I knew she'd leave.  
And now you're here.  
Begging to pick up where we left off.  
I will never forgive you.  
Now you know how much

I hate you.

* * *

Muahaha I'm a genius. lol I think I'm high. Oh well. Please Review! 


	4. A Date and A Confrontation

Hi, all. Yes, yes I know you all hate me because I haven't updated in AGES. Well you better love me now 'cause I finally updated! Chapter dedicated to my best buddy **Lo** 'cause she's like... uber awesome. Haha

**Disclaimer:**Definitely do **NOT** own Inuyasha characters. Oh and I definitely do not own the song that will be shown in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Date and A Confrontation**

Kagome stared at the phone, almost squinting. She still couldn't decide if she should call Sesshoumaru or not. What if Inuyasha picked up the phone? What would he think of her calling for his own brother?

Wait...

Why should she care? **He** cheated on **Her**. She was no longer committed to him. She had the right to date whoever she wanted.

She picked up the phone and dialed the Taishou mansion. "Hello?" came the familiar male voice. It may have been familiar, but it wasn't the voice she wanted to hear. "Hello?" came the voice again, sounding quite irritated.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome? Gods, I've been meaning to talk to you. Thank Kami you called me---"

Kagome snorted. "What makes you think I'm calling _you_? There's nothing to talk about."

"Wh-what?"

"I'm calling for Sesshoumaru."

Was Inuyasha hearing correctly?

"Why the hell would you call him? It's not like you're involved with him. And anyways, he's not your type."

Kagome's temper slowly grew as this conversation was getting longer. "Oh? And what exactly _is _my type, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha laughed. "That's easy, Kagome. I'm your type."

Kagome was getting pissed off. "You pompous asshole! Maybe I changed after I caught you cheating on me! I'm sick of this conversation! Now give the damn phone to Sesshoumaru!"

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to--"

"Save it, jerk! Just give Sesshoumaru the phone!"

Inuyasha sighed as he walked upstairs to his brother's room and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" came Sesshoumaru's cold voice.

"Phone."

"If it's Kagura, tell her that she left me first and I hate playing rebound."

Inuyasha sighed once again. "Wrong 'K'. It's Kagome."

Sesshoumaru shot up from his bed. "Kagome?" He raced to the door and snatched the phone from his idiot of a brother. Before he even said "Hello," Inuyasha asked, "Why are you so eager to get a call from _my_ girlfriend?"

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to sigh. "This isn't Kikyou, little brother. You'd be having phone sex by now if it were."

Inuyasha just growled and walked back downstairs.

Sesshoumaru put the phone to his ear and said cooly, "Hello?"

Kagome giggled slightly. "I heard what you said to Inuyasha. I'm impressed."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Really, they do do that. And it sickens me." He made a small gagging noise.

"Y'know, Sesshoumaru. You're only a couple of years older than me, and yet you're totally immature."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Why thank you, Miss Higurashi. Now was there a reason why you called or did you just call to criticize my maturity?"

Kagome smiled. "My, my... very impatient. Well, I called about your offer, and it's a yes." Sesshoumaru smirked. He could tell she was blushing.

"That's great," he said. "I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Mhm. Sounds good. See you then, Sesshoumaru." And then he heard the dial tone.

As Sesshoumaru walked downstairs, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. His brother looked like a giggling horny school girl skipping down the stairs. "What's gotten into you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have a date."

"With who?"

"Who else?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.

"Not that it's any of your business..." Sesshoumaru smirked, "but yes. With Kagome."

"**WHAT!**"

Kagome rummaged through her closet, looking for something decent to wear. _A tank top and a skirt? _she thought. _No, too casual. Urgh... Aha!_

She pulled out a nice formal yet casual black dress that covered her shoulders and stopped at the top of her knees. She put on her makeup, then her sandals and headed down the hall just as someone knocked on the door. "I got it!" Kagome called. (Although she didn't need to since Sango and Miroku were too wrapped up in each other.)

Kagome opened the door to see Sesshoumaru wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. _Handsome_, she thought.

Sesshoumaru took a glance at Kagome's outfit and instantly lost his breath. She looked absolutely stunning. Her dress outlined every curve of her body. "Beautiful," he whispered.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you. So where are we off to tonight?" she asked as she shut the door.

They began walking towards the elevator as Sesshoumaru replied, "The new restaurant that just opened where that old man used to sell cheap wards that wouldn't even work."

"Wasn't that store near the old bookshop?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru nodded as he pressed the button to the parking garage. They slowly rode down and walked towards his silver mercedes.

As the two entered the restaurant, many of the women began to ogle at Sesshoumaru. Some were even undressing him with their eyes. Most were giving death glares to Kagome.

Kagome didn't have the heart to just grab Sesshoumaru's arm and return the death glares. This was only because she knew this would be her first and last date with Sesshoumaru. She knew this was just a way of Sesshoumaru saying, "Forget about my retarded brother and move on."

At least she _thought _she knew.

This was only a one time thing right? Aren't they just going out as only friends?

Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome drifting off into her own world. What could she possibly be thinking about? He tried to figure it out, but failed miserably. He gave up just as the waiter came to collect their orders.

Kagome sat back and sighed happily. "That was delicious."

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he wiped the corners of his mouth with a napkin. He raised his hand for the check.

Once he had paid, Sesshoumaru asked, "So where would you like to head to this evening? The night is still young."

Kagome thought about it for a while and finally said, "Well, there's that really popular karaoke bar down the street. I've always wanted to sing there." She blushed two shades of pink.

He chuckled as he took their coats. "Then to the bar, m'lady," he said as he held out his arm for her.

She smiled as she entertwined her arm with his. _Inuyasha was never this much of a gentleman on our first date_, she thought. _Argh! What am I thinking! He's officially out of my life. Get over it!_

As they arrived at the bar, Kagome immediately signed up for the night's act. She sat with Sesshoumaru at a table, anxious for her call. Sadly, Sesshoumaru just had to pick a table next to a noisy making out couple.

Kagometurned around and tapped on the man's shoulder. "Excuse me. Would you two please keep it down? I'm trying to hear some music---"

It was Inuyasha. And Kikyou. Kagome rolled her eyes. Typical. Leave it to Inuyasha to ruin her night out. "What are you doing here?" They asked in unison.

"I'm here on a date, dickwad," Kagome replied.

"Oh that's real mature, Kagome. I'm on a date too, so don't flatter yourself."

Kagome rolled her eyes just when the bar manager exclaimed, "Miss Kagome Higurashi!"

She squealed as she practically skipped through the tables and onto the stage. She walked over to the DJ, trying to figure out which song to sing. As her eyes wandered over to Inuyasha and Kikyou, she found the perfect song. She told the DJ what song she wanted and walked over to the mic stand and swung her hips to the beat of the music. Then she began to sing:

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears _

She looked directly at Inuyasha, glaring at him with a passionate hatred.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head, over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind, she's on your mind_

_Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

Sesshoumaru gazed at Kagome's face and form carefully. He could tell that many emotions were running through her body.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head, over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind, she's on your mind _

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head, over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind, she's on..._

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. Was she singing about him? This was driving him insane.

_And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

Sesshoumaru could not take his eyes off Kagome. could it be that he was actually falling for her?

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru continued to think about Kagome. The two may have their differences but the only thing that they had in comment were their feelings for Kagome.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head, over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind, she's on your mind_

Everyone gave a standing applause as she finished. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru gazed at Kagome as she moved through the crowd to her table. "Wow, Kagome, I--" Inuyasha started.

"Don't ruin my good mood, Inuyasha, because frankly, I don't give a damn."

Inuyasha just kept looking at Kagome. Kikyou looked from Kagome to Inuyasha. She put her hand to his cheek and made him look at her. "Inu-baby, I wanna go home. We can have more fun there."

He just pushed her away. "No."

Kikyou pouted. "No? Oh I see. You still _love_ Higurashi. Ungrateful bastard!" She slapped Inuyasha and walked out of the bar.

Kagome laughed slightly and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Can we go?" she asked him.

"Yeah." The two grabbed their coats and headed out, not knowing of a certain hanyou, following them from a distance.

Sesshoumaru walked Kagome to her apartment door. Before Kagome opened the door, Sesshoumaru stopped her. "Kagome, I really enjoyed tonight. Would you like to go out for some coffee tomorrow morning?"

Kagome's heart practically leapt from her chest. "Sure. Around eight?"

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Eight it is. Good night, Kagome." He gave her a peck on the cheek and walked to the elevator.

Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest. It was fluttering up and down like a horny little schoolgirl who had just gotten her very first kiss. (**An:** Lol the horny little schoolgirl remark is from a friend of mine xDDD)

She was about to walk to her room when the someone knocked on the door. _Could it be Sesshoumaru?_ she asked herself. She opened the door to see InuYasha. She glared at him and attempted to shut the door when Inuyasha stopped her. "Kagome, I just want to talk."

"No."

"Kagome!"

"I said No, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha grew frustrated and just kicked the door open, and saw Kagome standing there, quite upset with him. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, trying to give tell her how much he loved her.

And surprisingly to him, Kagome was kissing him back. She ran her hands through his silver locks. They stood there passionately kissing for a few minutes, and then pulled away, both out of breath.

"That... was amazing," Kagome commented.

"Yeah..." said Inuyasha.

"...This can't happen again," stated Kagome.

"Wh-what?" asked Inuyasha.

"How do I know that you're not going to cheat again?" Kagome yelled as she walked to her room frustratedly.

Inuyasha followed her and took quick glances around. _Nothing much has changed here_, he thought. He saw Kagome just throw her things on the bed and collapse to the floor, crying. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I can't keep up with you, Inuyasha," she said through tears. "I can't stand getting hurt again."

"I'm not gonna hurt you, baby," Inuyasha said.

"I can't take that chance," said Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at her strangely, then asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Leave, Inuyasha."

His eyes widened. Was he hearing right? "What?"

"Please. Just go," she pleaded.

Inuyasha let go of her and stood up. He gave her one last look and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

That probably sucked but please feel free to comment. :)

♥♥, **Chidarake No Bara**


	5. Date No 2 and a Surprise?

Umm. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. You must hate me xDD ANYWAY. I finally updated. YAY ME. haha. Enjoy :)

**D i s c l a i me r: **Characters aren't mine. Songs aren't mine. BUT SOMEDAY THEY WILL BE ! ...not.

**W a r n i n g: **Alright. I better be getting reviews from hentais.There's a **LE M O N**, boys and girls!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Date No.2 and a surprise?**

Kagome kept waking up in the middle of the night. This certain dream about Inuyasha standing with Kikyou; holding her in his arms, kissing her passionately. Kagome kept running towards them, but it seemed as though they were farther and farther away from her with each step she took.They soon faded away and Kagome fell to her knees, screaming, "INUYASHA !"

She went to the kitchen, finding Miroku and Sango sprawled out on the floor together under a blanket. _Gross_, she thought. She opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of water and drank a few gulps as she took a seat on the couch. She was debating with herself whether she should wake them up or leave them alone. An evil smirk appeared on her face as a cruel idea was bursting through her mind. She then yelled,

"**Wake up, Lovers!**"

-which caused the couple to sit up in a state of shock and fright. They turned to see a certain friend, rolling on the couch in laughter. "That... was... hilarious!" she gasped between laughs.

"Kagome! Not cool," said Sango as she wrapped the blanket around herself, leaving Miroku in the cold. (Fortunately- and I'm speaking for everyone (Well, maybe not the Miroku lovers xD)- Miroku has his boxers on. Whew.)

"Go to bed, Sango, Miroku. We'll laugh about this in the morning. Or at least I will," Kagome snickered as she dodged a flying pillow being thrown at her by Sango as they walked into their bedrooms.

--

The next morning, Kagome woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock going off. It read that it was7:10. Her date with Sesshoumaru was in fifty minutes. She should better get going, huh?

She took a quick shower, then put on her clothes and whatnot, and sooner or later she was all ready! She looked at the time and saw she had enough time to get a one or two errands done on the way to the cafe. She saw that Sango and Miroku were still in bed (Ew.) and just laughed to herself about the previous night as she walked out the door.

--

She went to the bank, getting a few twenties and tens here and there. Then she walked into her cousin's candle shop, looking through the new stock. She purchased a few rose-scented candles and then headed for the cafe and saw Sesshoumaru sitting by the window. She saw that he was wearing a loose white turtleneck and black pants. He looked really good for a morning coffee.

She walked in and sat in front of him and smiled. "Hey."

Sesshoumaru removed his gaze from the street and smiled back at her. "Good morning. Someone's fairly cheery today."

"Yeah, well, I had a very hilarious night last night," Kagome said while giggling to herself.

Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrow. "Did this hilariousness involve our date?"

"Oh no. It was after... a lot after." She told him the story about deviously waking up Sango and Miroku, and Sesshoumaru burst out laughing.

"That pervert... I can just imagine his face," he said, still laughing.

Kagome laughed with him. "Sango and Miroku must hate me now. Hey, at least I can have the apartment to myself a lot more," she commented with a silly grin.

Sesshoumaru smiled and whispered huskily, "And maybe I'll come over more."

He stifled his laughter as he saw Kagome blush many shades of pink, which eventually turned to red. She looked very cute today, and her blushing was making herself seem more appealing to him than ever.

There was a small silence when it was broken by Sesshoumaru as he asked, "So have you ever heard of that club _Typhoon_?"

Kagome suddenly had a large smile plastered to her face. "Do I? My friends and I go there almost every other week!"

Sesshoumaru laughed. "So I'm guessing you'd like to go with me tonight? After dinner, perhaps.."

"Yes! What time?"

"Does six sound okay?" he asked.

"Yep!"

Just then his phone started to beep, signaling him to get to work. "Sorry, I have to get back to work," he told Kagome.

She nodded as he handed her some money. Then she looked at him oddly.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "For the check, dear."

He kissed her lightly on the lips as he walked out, leaving Kagome sitting there, feeling warm and giddy inside.

--

"So where's Sesshoumaru taking you tonight?" Sango asked as she watched Kagome rummage through her closet for suitable clothes.

"Dinner and Typhoon!" she exclaimed.

Sango's jaw dropped. "Typhoon? You lucky bitch, I hate you."

Kagome gave her a big grin. "I know. ARGH. I don't know what to wear!"

Sango went into her room and brought out a dark blue- almost black dress with thin straps and went up to mid-thigh. She walked into Kagome's room, watching her frantically run from her closet to her bed and so forth. She cleared her throat, immediately grabbing Kagome's attention.

"You can wear this," Sango said as she held up the dress.

"Oh Sango, I couldn't!"

"Yes, you can. Now put it on before I tell Inuyasha about your date!"

Kagome glared. "You wouldn't ..."

Sango smirked. "Wanna try me?"

Kagome gulped loudly, grabbed the dress and ran to the bathroom. She put on the dress, applied her makeup, and fixed her hair. She walked back into her room and put on some heels... heels that wouldn't hurt her feet too much while dancing, but nice enough to go with the dress. After two minutes of digging, she found the perfect black pair. She put on her black shawl and grabbed her dark blue purse and walked out into the living room.

Sango's eyes widened. "Kagome! My God, is that you?"

Kagome laughed. "Cut the crap, Sango; You know it's me!"

The girl laughed along with her. "Okay, okay. I know it's you, but wow! You look great!"

Kagome gave Sango a hug. "Thank you so much for lending me the dress!"

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Sango exclaimed in a sing song-y voice.

Sango opened the door to see Sesshoumaru wearing a formal, and yet casual suit. Black pants and and jacket with a dark blue shirt that had the top four buttons.. unbuttoned. Sango's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Sesshoumaru looked amazing!

"Um.. Sango?" Kagome asked worriedly, looking at her friend who was just standing there, drooling and staring at Sesshoumaru. "Yoohoo? Earth to Sango?" Kagome asked as she waved her hand in her face. She moved close to her ear and yelled, "**SANGO!**"

Sango screamed with the sudden disruption from her thoughts. She looked at Sesshoumaru and blushed. "S-Sorry ..."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru laughed. "It's okay, Sango," said Kagome as she put her hand on her shoulder. "Just stay away from my man!"

The two girls giggled, but Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "Not to be rude and interrupt this little fiasco, but I have reservations..."

"Oh. Right. Sorry, Sesshy!" Kagome said in a playful apologetic face as she kisses him on the cheek. "We're gonna go, Sango!"

"Okay. Have fun, you guys! And Kagome..."

"Yeah?"

Sango leaned in and whispered in her ear, hoping Sesshoumaru wouldn't hear what she was about to say.

"No... odd-looking stains, okay?"

Kagome blushed many shades of red as Sesshoumaru smirked and chuckled to himself from Sango's previous question to Kagome.

"Well, when I come home, I better not see a butt naked Miroku on the floor. Deal?"

"Deal. Bye, you two!"

--

(Sorry. To lazy to actually make a dinner scene .. xDD **DON'T HATE ME! **)

After a wonderful dinner-- according to Kagome-- the couple walked down the street to the club. They were talking about old relationships (whether they knew about them or not), their "firsts", schools, etcetc. Both felt as though there was a spark in between them.

They entered the club, hand in hand, their personals left in the coat area. (I'm not sure if there's reallya coat area or whatever in clubs, but bear with me here. xP)

The two sat at the bar, drinking and talking, but then one of Kagome's favourite songs started to play (or rather, _my_ favourite song :) ) The Faders's _No Sleep Tonight_.

Kagome immediately jumped from the bar stool and pulled on Sesshoumaru's arm. "C'mon, Sesshy! Dance with me!"

Sesshoumaru laughed as Kagome led him to the dance floor.

_I got you, I got you on my mind  
And it's time to make you see (what I want)  
So i'll just make this a little more obvious  
Cuz I get what I want, and I want you to get with me _

Don't think you know,  
How far im gonna go

You can't stop this, feeling  
You can't run away, baby i'm whats on your mind  
You can't stop this, feeling  
There's no escape,  
No sleep tonight,  
You won't get  
N_o sleep tonight_

Moving their hips, swaying side to side; arms going everywhere; bodies enjoying the music. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were in so in rhythm, and everyone began to notice this.

_You want me, you want me all the time  
And you don't need nothing else  
And you seem to be a little oblivious  
So I'll show you the way if you think that you need some help _

Tell me baby  
Are you coming with me

You can't stop this, feeling  
You can't run away  
Baby i'm whats on your mind  
You can't stop this, feeling  
Theres no escape,  
No sleep tonight,  
You wont get no sleep tonight

A circle began to form around them, watching as the couple moved fluidly on the dance floor. Showing new dance moves, grinding into each other. Kagome smiled as the song fit perfectly with this current situation.

_No sleep tonight,  
No sleep tonight, _

Boy you won't be sleeping  
No sleep tonight  
Do I have to spell it out in black and white

Boy you won't be sleeping  
No sleep tonight  
Do I have to spell it out in black and white

Oh oh oh oh oh  
No sleep tonight  
Oh oh oh oh oh!  
No sleep tonight  
Oh oh oh oh oh!  
No sleep tonight  
Oh oh oh oh oh!

This girl amused Sesshoumaru so much that it made his head spin. She seemed to be showing him such new things each day. The way they were dancing; God, he hadn't felt so happy and so alive in so long. This girl deserved so much more than a thank you.

Could it be... love?

_You can't stop this, feeling  
You can't run away  
Baby i'm whats on your mind  
You can't stop this, feeling  
Theres no escape,  
No sleep tonight,  
You wont get no sleep tonight _

Oh oh oh oh oh!  
No sleep tonight  
Oh oh oh oh oh!  
No sleep tonight  
Oh oh oh oh oh!  
No sleep tonight  
Oh oh oh oh oh!  
No sleep tonight  
Oh oh oh oh oh!  
No sleep tonight  
Oh oh oh oh oh!  
No sleep tonight  
Oh oh oh oh oh!  
No sleep tonight  
Oh oh oh oh oh!  
No sleep tonight

As the song ended, the two posed (AHAHA. xDD) both sweating and panting, out of breath. A loud applause echoed through the whole room, which Kagome and Sesshoumaru just noticed as they looked around with nervous smiles on their faces. A new song began again, and the two sat at the bar once again, drinking and laughing. "I had no idea people were watching us! I'm so embarassed!" Kagome exclaimed as she blushed a few shades of red.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her. "You were wonderful, Kagome."

"Hey Sesshy..."

"Hm?" he semi-grunted as he took a large gulp from his beer.

"One more dance?"

He groaned.

"Oh come on! It's a slow song!"

"My feet hurt..." he whined childishly.

"Please?" Kagome pouted.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "How could a person ever turn down a face like that?"

They moved back to the dance floor and faced each other. His arms around her waist, her's around his neck. She rested her head on his chest as they swayed to the music. _This... feels nice_, Kagome thought. _I feel a lot safer... No one can hurt me as long as I'm in InuYasha's arms._

3...  
2...  
1...

_WAIT! WHAT? I mean Sesshoumaru! SES-SHOU-MA-RU! S-E-S-S-H-O-U-M-A-R-U ! What am I thinking!_

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome and gave an odd look. Her face changed from shocked to angry to shocked again. It was pretty funny all the while. "Kagome?" he asked, worried.

"Huh? Oh. I was having... an inner war with myself," she laughed nervously.

_She's so beautiful_... And with that thought, he captured her lips with his, his hands gripping her hips.

Kagome moaned into the kiss, entangling her hands with strands of long, silver hair. After for what seemed like hours, they pulled apart, out of breath yet again.

"Wow," both whispered... then chuckled.

Sesshoumaru nipped her earlobe and kissed down to her neck;licking, nipping and kissing sensitive spots, earning quiet, stifled moans from the girl. He smiled and whispered, "Why don't we move this somewhere else?"

She nodded, her eyes still closed, her lips parted, as he lead her out. Quickly grabbing their things, they walked to the parking lot, and drove back to his place.

--

Both were eager and extremely aroused. They wanted it now. They wanted it **bad**. Sesshoumaru put Kagome over his shoulder and ran upstairs to his room. As he lay her gently on the bed, he immediately attacked her neck as he slowly unzipped her dress.

He slid down the dress, revealing her top half. Growling, he used his claw to undo her strapless bra. He grinned and fondled one breast as he sucked on the other, the nipple hardening in a mere few seconds.

Kagome moaned, enjoying the pleasure given. She bucked her hips and arched her back, silently begging for more. Sesshoumaru grinned as he completely removed the dress, leaving the girl in her undergarment.

Kagome sat up facing Sesshoumaru who was on his knees. She kissed his neck as she unbuttoned his shirt, then threw it to nowhere in particular. She heard him groan and growl and grunt, giggling with each sound. She raked her fingernails gently up and down his chest, then moved her hands to his belt buckle.

Belt off.

Check.

Pants unbuckled.

Check.

Pants and boxerbriefs pulled down.

Check.

Right in front of Kagome's face, sprang forth (Oh GOD, I'm perverted xDD) Sesshoumaru's length. The girl, too, got onto her knees and pulled Sesshoumaru into a passionate kiss as she stroked his manhood. He groaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her ass playfully. Kagome jumped, causing her to squeeze his length.

Sesshoumaru yelped and then growled as he pushed her gently onto the bed. He kicked off his pants and pulled down her underwear as he kissed her neck. He reached into his bedside table drawer and plucked out a condom and applied it on. (Oh yes. Safe sex, people. LOL) He stared into her deep brown eyes, making sure she wanted this as much as he did. With a small nod, he plunged into her, the two moaning and groaning as the waves of pleasure hit.

Wrapping her arms and legs around his body, Kagome moaned continuously; each thrust faster and harder and deeper than the last.She licked and nipped his earlobe, earning a groan.

Sesshoumaru grunted with each thrust. _So.. good..._, he thought. He ruthlessly thrust into her, sucking on her neck, leaving marks which will most definitely show the next day. He massaged her breast with one hand as he left a trail of kisses all around her neck. Her inner muscles began to clench around his shaft; She was about to reach her peak and so was he.

He thrust harder! He thrust faster! He thrust deeper! Kagome thought she was going to just die of pleasure. Her nails dug into his shoulders, leaving little crescents, but neither noticed. Thrust after thrust after thrust, the two finally reached their highs.

Sesshoumaru rolled onto his side and pulled Kagome to him, both of them panting and sweaty.

"Kagome.. I think you should know.. that I think I love you..."

"Oh Inuyasha... I love you too..."

Sesshoumaru was already fast asleep before he could hear that last bit.

--

InuYasha woke up the next morning, cranky. His stupid brother and some girl had obviously been doing the horizontal tango and they were so damn LOUD ! God, that girl was _definitely_ a moaner. He chuckled at the times he and Kagome slept together. She was a moaner too. He heard the shower turn on, assuming it was the girl Sesshoumaru had slept with. Thinking it was his chance to talk to his brother, he barged into his room, yelling,"Sesshoumaru! You and your girlfriend are so fucking lou-"

Wait.

There was a _girl_ in _Sesshoumaru's **bed**_, which meant Sesshoumaru was in the shower.

"S-Sorry!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he shut the door.

Wait.

That girl looked familiar.

He kicked the door open and took a good look at the girl, trying to ignore the smell of sex and the familiar scents of the girl and Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Kagome?"

* * *

**J E S U S C H R I S T.** This has got to be my longest chapter ever. I should update more. I think I have more ideas popping in the brain haha ! 

Please review !

♥♥, Chidarake No Bara


	6. Uh oh's and No no's

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews, kiddies! I was so happy to read all of them :DD Lala... lala... Oh yeah! For the next chapter :)

**D i s c l a i m e r: **Characters are not mine.

**W a r n i n g:** There's a LIME, kiddies.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Uh oh's and No no's.**

Inuyasha's eyes were practically bulging out of his head at the sight of a nude Kagome covered by a mere bedsheet. Had she and his brother...? Had his brother and Kagome...?

He wouldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening.

But unfortunately, it was.

He watched as Kagome sat up, rubbing her eyes with one hand as the other clutched the bedsheet to her body. "Inuyasha...?" she said sleepily.

3...  
2...  
1...

"Eep!" Kagome cried as she scrambled around and near the bed to cover her body, but before she could find something, Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her to his room. He shut and locked the door as he threw the girl onto his bed. Inuyasha straddled her waist as he pinned her hands down with his.

Kagome looked at him intensely as worry, shock and fright shook through her. She could feel him trembling and heard small sobs; she could have sworn Inuyasha was crying. She was about to ask him why he was acting this way when he yelled, "How could you? How could you have slept with Sesshoumaru!"

"What are you talking about?" she yelled back. "He's my boyfriend! Don't I have a fucking right to sleep with my boyfriend!"

"Sesshoumaru isn't your boyfriend! I forbid it!"

"You can't tell me what to do! You don't have the right after you completely betrayed me with that _whore_! And you fucking knew what I thought about her. But nooo, you just had to think with the wrong part of your anatomy and fuck her like I didn't even exist!"

"Don't change the subject! You slept with Sesshoumaru! And _you're_ the one that should be called a whore, not her!"

Umm. Can we say the word "**shit**"?

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes unreadable. No sadness nor anger coming from her. "Please get off of me, Inuyasha," she said as calmly as she could.

"Wait. Look, Kagome. I didn't mean-"

"Please get off of me, Inuyasha," she reiterated.

Inuyasha gave her a last sad look and moved off her and watched as she walked to his brother's room.

Kagome quickly dressed and was about to leave when Sesshoumaru came out of the bathroom. "Hey," he said. Noticing she was fully dressed, he pouted. He walked over to her and hugged her, nuzzling her hair as he whispered, "Aww. You're dressed. And I was hoping we could go for another go..."

"Sorry. I have to leave," she said, her voice calm and cool, almost robotic.

"Why?"

"Ask your brother," she said simply.

He let her go- hesitantly, might I add- and sighed as he heard the door slam. Suddenly just realizing what Kagome had said to him, he growled and snapped his head to look straight at Inuyasha's bedroom door.

Sesshoumaru ran to the room, barged through the door and grabbed Inuyasha by the neck, pinning him to the wall. "What the **fuck** did you say to my girlfriend, dipshit?"

"None of your fucking business, asshole," he managed to wheeze out.

Sesshoumaru slammed his head against the wall. "What did you say to Kagome?"

"I forbid her to see you dammit! And one thing led to another and I called her a fucking whore! You happy now!"

Sesshoumaru slammed his head against the wall yet again and let him slide to the ground. "Why would I be happy that you called my girlfriend a whore, you stupid _hanyou_?"he asked venomously as he walked to his room.

--

Once she heard the mansion door shut behind her, Kagome immediately ran to her car.

Wait.

Sesshoumaru did all the driving last night! _Crap_, Kagome thought. She took out her phone and called the taxi services and urged them to pick her up as soon as possible. Fortunately they had arrived in fifteen minutes and immediately Kagome hopped in and told the driver her address.

During the whole ride she thought about her arguement with Inuyasha:

_"How could you? How could you have slept with Sesshoumaru!"_

_"What are you talking about?" she yelled back. "He's my boyfriend! Don't I have a fucking right to sleep with my boyfriend!"_

_"Sesshoumaru isn't your boyfriend! I forbid it!"_

_"You can't tell me what to do! You don't have the right after you completely betrayed me with that whore! And you fucking knew what I thought about her. But nooo, you just had to think with the wrong part of your anatomy and fuck her like I didn't even exist!"_

_"Don't change the subject! You slept with Sesshoumaru! And _you're_ the one that should be called a whore, not her!"_

How dare he...? How dare he call her the whore when he's the one who's screwing around! She refused to cry, especially in front of some person who's just driving her home.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" the driver asked as he looked at her through the rear view window.

"No," Kagome stated coldly.

Frightened, the driver dared not to ask how her day was and continued on.

--

After paying the fare, Kagome walked as steadily as she could to the apartment; her body was shaking from the welled-up tears. She opened the door, and looked around to make sure no one was there. Thank God Sango was at Miroku's house. (I mean, where else would she be? Her brother's? PFFT.) She shut the door and walked into her room, shutting the door as she removed her dress and threw her purse to no where in particular. She slipped on the nearest thing near her, which was her large T-shirt which belonged to her brother. She crawled into bed, grabbed her pillow and sobbed as if there was nothing to live for anymore.

(**NO**, she's not gonna become suicidal. I just needed a metaphor or simile sortof thing.)

--

Sesshoumaru drove as quickly as he could to Kagome's. _That stupid little punk just had to get to her_, he thought. Right now, all he could think about was just being there with her. Comforting her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, kissing her gently (and then some. ;) Am I right or am I right? He's a GUY, yeesh, is it not obvious? If not, read the last chapter and see whether or not I mentioned a penis).

Unknowingly, he had passed a police car who was unfortunately aware of Sesshoumaru's fast moving car. Sesshoumaru heard sirens and looked at his rearview mirror. _Shit_, he thought as he pulled over. The police car stopped behind him and the policeman walked to Sesshoumaru's window. "License and registration," he said gruffly.

Sesshoumaru growled to himself as he handed over his license and regristration.

This may take a while ..

--

Meanwhile, Inuyasha immediately hopped into his car and drove to Kagome's apartment. He ran to her door and tried to open it, but to no avail. Damn; he should have known she'd lock it. Luckily, the day the broke up, she'd forgotten about asking him to return the key to her apartment. He took out his keys and searched through them to find the key with the heart and a **_K_ **on it. He quietly unlocked the door and shut it.

He walked towards her room, hearing the small sobs become louder and louder with each step he took. He knocked on the door softly and walked in.

Kagome heard the door shut and turned around, her vision blurry from tears. "Oh Sango! I was having the night of my life and then it was all ruined by Inuyasha!"

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and looked up, expecting Sango, but instead she saw Inuyasha heading towards her.

"What are you doing here? No! Don't come any closer! Get away from me, Inuyasha!"

(For the sake of _some_ people, here's when the **lime** starts.)

Inuyasha took no heed towards her cries and pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. She began to struggle, but he just held on tighter. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and whispered, "Kagome, what can I do to make you realize that I love you?"

He lowered one of his arms and caressed her thigh, making her shiver. Inuyasha smirked and kissed every part of her neck gently, making little love bites here and there, still caressing her thigh, moving higher little by little.

Kagome stopped struggling, and defeatedly gave in, making small mewls of delight. Her vision hazy with slight desire, she looked up at amber orbs. Inuyasha kissed her deeply as if this was the only proof he had to prove to her that he really loved her.Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, gripping his shirt for dear life. He wrapped his arms around her as he softly pushed her down onto the bed. He felt her tugging at his shirt and he immediately ripped it off. She smiled at his haste. Kagome ran her fingernails up and down his chiselled chest.

Inuyasha growled and kissed her deeply, then made a trail of kisses from her mouth to her neck. He quickly removed her shirt and threw it to God-knows-where and removed her bra, kissing and licking the valley between her breasts. He then massaged one of her breasts, molding it in his palm as he licked her already hardened nipple and sucked on her breast hungrily.

Kagome moaned loudly and automatically latched her hands onto his ears, rubbing the bases and tips. She sighed in content as she felt the vibrations of his purring against her chest. As if on instinct, she pulled him up and kissed him deeply. He smiled as he put his hand into her underwear and started to play with her womanhood. Feeling her writhe under him made him hard and growled as he held himself back. He didn't want to spoil this. Just then he heard the front door open and growled even more. He sniffed the air and he immediately knew who it was.

But that didn't stop him from doing what he was doing.

(End of very puny **lime**)

--

Sesshoumaru took off as quickly as he could once the police officer finished his pathetic tries at small talk. He snarled as he saw Inuyasha's red car in the parking garage. He ran up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator. He opened the front door and heard small moans from the bedroom. That damned hanyou better not be doing what he thought he was doing...

When he walked into the room, he found Inuyasha and Kagome alright... **That damned hanyou was _fingering_ his girlfriend!**

Sesshoumaru's emotions had definitely gotten the better of him, especially when he grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and threw him out the door into the wall on the other side of the room.

Kagome's eyes widened, free of their lusty haze. She noticed her situation and covered herself with her bedsheet, watching the scene unfold.

Sesshoumaru gave a frightening dog-like snarl as he charged for Inuyasha and continually punched him in the face. "How dare you touch **MY** woman!" he growled.

Inuyasha began to fight back, the two tumbling around the apartment, punching and kicking; all the while destroying everything. Anger quickly built up inside Kagome; her shoulders shaking in rage.

"She belongs to me!" yelled Sesshoumaru.

"She was mine to begin with!" said Inuyasha.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP!**" yelled Kagome. It was so loud that her neighbors started complaining by sending pounds on her ceiling and on her floor.

The two demons stopped fighting and looked at Kagome. "Both of you are going to stop fighting and get out of my house. NOW!"

Obediently, Inuyasha left, but once he had left the apartment completely, Sesshoumaru ran to the door and locked it. He walked back over to where Kagome was standing and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, love."

"Yeah.." she muttered.

"I'll help clean up," he offered.

"You damn well better!" she huffed.

He laughed and kissed her on the nose as he helped clean up.

And spent the evening together in each other's embrace.

* * *

This isn't as long as I wanted it to be. Sorry, folks. 

--is pressured by _SOMEONE_ who is bothering me every two freaking minutes asking whether or not I'm done because of her bitterness--

Well. Today I better not get any reviews saying how short this chapter was because I really don't feel like hearing it.

♥♥, Chidarake No Bara


	7. Hot, Warm, Cold

Heyy, kiddies!

Ho hum... well my buddy's bored and she's urging me to update. So here I am, updating.

The end is near!

**Everyone:** _-gasp!-_

**Me: **Teeheehee.

**D i s c l a i m e r:** Too freaking poor to be sued ! -.-"

**W a r n i n g: **Yes, dearies. Another **L E M O N**. Christ, I'm a pervert. -.-"

...shuddup.

**S p e c i a l S h o u t o u t** to ChibixDorksterr cause she made me giggle in all of her reviews. :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hot, Cold, Warm**

Sesshoumaru woke up in the middle of the night and looked at the clock, reading that it was two in the morning. He looked down at Kagome who was curled up against his chest. Her stomach rising and lowering as she evenly breathed. She looked so beautiful, especially with moonlight rays shining on her form. He couldn't help but kiss her. As his warm lips touched her soft ones, she instantly woke up and returned the kiss.

He smiled as he pulled away and looked down at her. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

She felt herself blush. "Stop saying embarassing things," she said.

"But it's true.." he replied as he nipped her earlobe, earning a small moan.

(Say _hello_ to my **lemon**, kiddies.)

Kagome felt him kiss the area below her ear as his hands molded her breasts and his fingers play with her nipples.

"Again?" she asked as she panted.

She felt him smirk. "Again."

And with that reply he kissed her deeply and plucked a condom from the box on the bedside table. After applying it on, he positioned himself at Kagome's entrance and thrust into her hard, fast and deep.

Kagome moaned loudly, wrapping her arms and legs around his body; her nails leaving crescents in his shoulders. Sesshoumaru groaned as waves of pain and pleasure ran through his body, causing him to thrust harder and faster.

Kagome bucked her hips against his with each thrust, moaning Sesshoumaru's name continuously. (Or she just moaned the name "Sessh" ... Sesshoumaru's too long of a name to moan LOL) Sesshoumaru grunted as he nipped her earlobe and molded her breasts.

Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's inner walls clench his member and groaned. She was nearing her peak and so was he. He started to buck into her ruthlessly, trying to reach his high; and after a few more slammed thrusts, they finally reached their climaxes.

(Say _buhbye_ to the **lemon** now, kiddies. But don't be sad; there'll be another -hopefully. Just pray for Lemony Santa Claus to bring another :D)

Sesshoumaru rolled over onto his side -panting and dripping in sweat- bringing Kagome with him; holding her in his arms. "I love you," he whispered.

Too bad Kagome was already off in lala- land to hear that little tidbit.

--

Sesshoumaru awoke to the annoying beeping of his phone, alarming him that he had to leave for work soon. He slowly got out of bed and looked in awe at the sleeping goddess. How'd he get her in his arms again?

Turning off the alarm, he walked into the bathroom and took a shower. He used some of Kagome's products, hoping none of his co-workers would notice. He walked out into the bedroom ina towel, picking up his clothes which were thrown all over the floor. He chuckled to himself. He and Kagome sure were pretty rowdy. He dressed quickly, trying to make as much time as possible to stop by the dry cleaners' to get his suit and then change at work so he wouldn't be late.

He looked around Kagome's desk, he wrote her a small note:

_Kagome,_

_I had to leave for work. I would have woken you up to tell you this but you just looked so peaceful, I just couldn't. How about you stop by the mansion around 7. And don't worry, I'll have that half-breed out of the house doing something pointless by then._

_Love, Sesshoumaru_

He put the note on her nightstand, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

--

A few hours after Sesshoumaru had left, Kagome woke up. She looked up to see her handsome boyfriend's sleeping face, but found no one. She looked around and spotted the note. She reread it about three times now, feeling happier and happier every time. Just thinking about her night with Sesshoumaru made her so giddy!

Hmm. Maybe while Sesshoumaru was at work, she could go shopping for an outfit ... or two.

She walked into the bathroom and laughed to herself. Looking at the small mess around the bathtub, Sesshoumaru had obviously used her products. She would most definitely have to bring up this little topic at dinner.

After showering, dressing, and adding finishing touches of makeup, she was finally ready. She stepped out the door and walked towards her favourite shops which were about three to four blocks away from her building. On the way there, she thought of how Sango never came home last night. Wow! She must be having a real **PARTY** with Miroku! Kagome giggled to herself.

Heading for the third block, someone had pulled her into an alleyway. "Mmm.. look at that fine piece of ass," a man commented.

"It would be fun doing her, won't it?" another man asked as he groped Kagome's ass. Kagome opened her mouth to yell when one of the man covered it with his hand. Suddenly she felt something cool and slick against her neck. "Scream and I'll kill you, y'hear, bitch?" he demanded.

Kagome nodded and tears streamed down her face when she felt the man grab her breasts as the other pulled down her panties ..

_Someone please help me !_

--

Inuyasha was walking down the street towards Kagome's apartment when he heard small sobs and someone yelling, "Hey, shut up, girl ! Someone will hear you !"

Well duhhh. Someone was **definitely** in trouble.

He walked into the alley and saw two men all over this innocent girl. One of the men was holding the girl down as he tried to cover her mouth without being bitten and the other was about to thrust his member into the girl.

"Hey, assholes!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why don't you stop bein' idiots and pay for some hookers instead of breaking the law!" (Umm. Is prostitution against the law like rape? Cause uhh. I'm not good with this kinda thing xDDD)

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and go home to your mama to teach you some manners, little boy," the man holding the girl down sneered.

Nerves stricken, Inuyasha tackled the man, punching him to no end. When he was finally unconscious, Inuyasha kicked him in the ribs and the balls, smirking as he did so. He then whipped his head around to see the other man about to thrust into the girl, when he kicked him towards a brick wall.

"Hey, man, if you wanted a piece of ass, I would've given you some," the middle-aged tried to reason.

Too upset to answer, he kicked him in the balls and scratched and shredded his shirt and chest with his claws. The man fell to his knees in pain and Inuyasha kneed him in the face, causing him to black out. Inuyasha took out his cell phone and dialed 911. "Yeah, hi. There was an attempted rape in the alleyway between _blahblah_ and _yaddayadda_. I'm taking the victim to the hospital and the old bastards are knocked out in the alley. Toodles." (**AN:** First off, I'm waaaay too lazy and tired to think of streetnames right now. Secondly, I thought the toodles part was just tooooo funny to pass up.)

He hung up and looked over at the girl, who was shivering and sobbing, hugging her legs to her body. He picked up the girl and sniffed her scent. _Why does she smell so familiar..?_ Inuyasha thought. When he brought her out into the light, he almost fell over. It was **Kagome**! Of all people!

"Kagome! Hey, it's me, Inuyasha. I'm gonna take you to the hospital, okay?"

She didn't say anything, but she didn't struggle or kick or anything to protest, so he proceeded. He leapt and jumped from rooftop to rooftop towards the hospital. When he walked in, not one doctor or nurse turned to look at the boy with the girl in his arms. Inuyasha was starting to lose his temper. "**Someone help me, DAMMIT !**" he yelled, his voice bouncing off the walls in the hospital.

Afraid, doctors and nurses immediately rushed over to Inuyasha and carefully lifted Kagome onto the gurney and rushed her to a room. Inuyasha went to follow them when a few nurses stopped him. "Excuse me, sir, you can't go there." (My God; that line has been used sooo many times in fanfictions with hospital scenes, huh?)

"And just why the hell not!" (Cause I fucking said so, you stupid tard! Haha jkjk. :) )

"Just sit down, sir and wait patiently." (Haha, I actually don't have a reason. x) )

Patiently? _PATIENTLY!_ How the hell can he just sit there when the love of his life is in pain! He paced back and forth in the lobby, thinking about Kagome. He was pacing _so_ much, that the nurses behind the desk started getting dizzy looking at him.

--

_"Mmm.. look at that fine piece of ass," a man commented._

_"It would be fun doing her, won't it?" another man asked as he groped Kagome's ass. Kagome opened her mouth to yell when one of the man covered it with his hand. Suddenly she felt something cool and slick against her neck. "Scream and I'll kill you, y'hear, bitch?" he demanded._

_Kagome nodded and tears streamed down her face when she felt the man grab her breasts as the other pulled down her panties .._

_"Someone please help me !" she screamed, but the people passing by took no regards towards her cry whatsoever. She continued to scream as the two men began to approach her. _

Can anyone save me?_, she thought_.

(**FYI:** This is like a memory.. and then it continues on like a dream.)

Kagome's eyes opened wide as she woke up from her terrifying nightmare. She took in her surroundings and sighed in relief that she wasn't in the alleyway anymore. She then spotted Inuyasha asleep beside her bed. She smiled weakly and put her hand softly on top of his, and he immediately woke up. "Whaaa--?" Inuyasha said, dazed.

She giggled, which caught Inuyasha's attention. "You're awake! Oh thank God..."

"Inuyasha, what happened...?"

Inuyasha gave her an odd look. "Weren't you awake the whole time?"

She shook her head. "I fell asleep while you were taking me to the hospital .."

"Oh. Well, I brought you here, and I must say that the doctors and nurses here are so fucking stupid and blind" -Kagome giggled- "so I had to yell to get their attention. And I think I scared the crap out of the majority of the people there. And I think this one male nurse almost shit his pants."

The two laughed at the thought.

"Anyway, the doctor said you're fine, just a few bruises here and there," stated Inuyasha. He looked at her with stern eyes and moved in a little closer. "Are you sure you're okay, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "At least they didn't... you know.."

There was a small silence between the two, but it broke when Kagome whispered, "Thank you for saving me, Inuyasha. I was so scared .."

Inuyasha immediately hugged her. "I'm just really glad you're okay," he replied. Kagome cried a little bit, tears falling onto his shirt, but he didn't care. He liked holding her like this. He missed this.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"What... What exactly happened to us?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... Why did you cheat on me..?"

Inuyasha stayed silent. "I... I honestly don't know. Just pure lust, I guess."

"I see... You chose lust over me?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. That basically sums it all up."

"Did you get tired of me, Inuyasha? Is that why you cheated?"

"It wasn't like _that_!" he cried, trying to defend himself. "I mean... After we ended it, I realized how much you meant to me. I know that sounds like a line from a corny movie or something, but it's true. I took you for granted and I never knew it. I really loved you, Kagome, and I still do. I was even going to ask you to become my mate. And then my wife..." he reasoned. He was looking another way, but she could still see that he was blushing.

"Inuyasha, I--"

"**Kagome!**" came a loud, booming voice.

_Shit. Shit. SHIT_, cursed Inuyasha mentally. He was so close to getting Kagome back!

The door opened and Sesshoumaru immediately rushed to Kagome's side. Holding her hand in his, he asked, "Oh Kagome, are you alright? I'm so sorry. I couldn't be there--"

Kagome put her hand over his mouth to shut him up and smiled sweetly as she took her hand back. "I'm fine, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha saved me. You should thank him, y'know..." Kagome said suggestively.

Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha, who just shrugged. "Domo," he said quietly, but Inuyasha heard it anyway and smirked. (_Domo _means _thanks_, if you didn't know)

"You're welcome. Well, I'll be going now... Feel better, Kags," Inuyasha said and left the room. (I know some of you guys are like "OMG how can he be so casual after a speech like that!" ... or something along those lines. Eh well, how else is he supposed to act! I'm not making him emo or like uber depressed. He's the kind of guy who covers up what he's really feeling, right? So there.)

After Inuyasha left, Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Kagome. "Kagome, what exactly happened?"

Kagome took a deep breath, afraid to return to that memory. She started to explain what happened to Sesshoumaru, trying to make her story brief, but detailed enough for him to understand.

As she was telling her story, Sesshoumaru grew angrier and angrier by the minute. He wasn't just angry with the two retards, but also with himself. He was mad he wasn't there. He wasn't there, dammit ! What kind of boyfriend doesn't protect their girlfriend from harm? But he was at work, how was he to know? Life sucked.

Kagome could see Sesshoumaru was having an inner war with himself. She put her hand over his. "Sesshoumaru, it's okay. I'm okay. Everything can return back to normal after this fiasco. I'm just grateful I'm alive and untouched by unknown men," she reassured with a small smile.

Sesshoumaru smiled back at her and hugged her close. "I love you, Kagome..." he whispered.

Kagome's eyes widened. (Haha, loserr. LOL) "Um.. Y-Yeah..."

Did she _REALLY_ love him..?

Sesshoumaru didn't really pay attention to her answer and looked at her. "Are you still up for tonight's dinner at the mansion? If not, we can always reschedule--"

"I'm up for it."

They both chuckled. "I'm being such a worry wart," Sesshoumaru commented.

Kagome smiled. "That's perfectly fine."

"When can you leave the hospital?" he asked.

And as if on cue, the doctor came in. "Miss Higurashi, good to see you're awake. Well you're free to leave now, just take it easy for a few days.. and try using the buddy system," he suggested with a small chuckle. He handed her a clipboard full of forms. "These are the release forms, so just sign these and you can be on your way. And with that, he left.

As Kagome was signing her signature in the needed areas, she muttered, "Buddy system, my goddamn ass."

Sessoumaru chuckled. She was definitely back to normal.

--

Sesshoumaru drove Kagome home from the hospital, so she could change her clothes and get ready for their dinner. He decided to wait while she got ready. Why bother going back home for only half an hour and then come back to the same destination as before? He sat on her couch, flipping through channels as he waited.

Kagome put on a black skirt with flowers above the hem, and a white sleeveless blouse. She put on her makeup, blahblah, put on her perfum, yaddayadda. She slipped on her black heels and grabbed her coat and purse and walked out of her room. "How do I look?" she asked as she twirled around.

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he turned off the TV. "Beautiful. As always," he commented as he held out his arm. "Shall we go?" he asked.

"We shall," she said with a giggle, intertwining his arm with hers as they walked to the car.

--

Inuyasha was lounging about in his room when he heard the front door slam. He peeked through the crack in his door and saw Kagome dressed gorgeously and followed Sesshoumaru into the dining room. He growled to himself. That could be him with her if Sesshoumaru hadn't come to the hospital today...

"Shit happens," he muttered to himself. And he went back onto his bed and moped and sulked and reminsced.

--

Kagome walked into the dining room and gasped. It was a beautiful setting: a candle lit room, a table for two and dinner already served in both places. "Sesshoumaru, this is fantastic!" Kagome exclaimed.

He chuckled. "I'm glad you feel that way."

Sesshoumaru pulled out her chair, and when she took her seat, he pushed in her chair. He, then, popped open the champagne bottle, pouring in her cup first, then his. He put the bottle back into the bucket of ice and took his seat. "Well then. _Bon Appetite_," he said with a smile.

The two lifted the covers off their plates and began to eat. They laughed, talked, joked, even insulted (playfully :) ) over the table. Inuyasha was spying on them from the kitchen door. He hated how she was having so much fun with that... _jackass_. What does she see in him!

He wasn't just mad about that, though. He was mad at her for disregarding his feelings. He just totally opened up to her today and he heard squat. _Bitch_, he thought. But then he smirked and mentally told himself, _My bitch._

The couple finished eating, and Kagome sighed contently. "That was probably the best dinner I've ever had."

"Think you can handle dessert?' Sesshoumaru asked coolly. Behind the kitchen doors, Inuyasha made a face, dubbing what his brother had said. (lol I love doing that.)

"Depends," she giggled. "What do you have in mind?"

"You," he smirked. He laughe when he saw her confused face. "Just kidding." He clapped his hands, and Inuyasha had to move out of the way so their cook could bring in the dessert. Plus, Inuyasha didn't want to the couple to see him.

The cook set down the two plates of an apple pie slice in front of them. "Enjoy," he said with a grin and walked out, not caring about why Inuyasha was just standing in front of the kitchen door. (OMG I'm craving apple pie right now... MLAH xP)

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Sango told me it was one of your favourites, so I asked our cook to bake one just for tonight."

"Thank you, Sesshy!" she exclaimed with a large smile on her face.

"You're welcome. Now dig in."

And Kagome did as she was told and instantly took a bite out of it. "Mmm... oh God I think I'm in Heaven," she said.

Sesshoumaru laughed at her childishness. She never ceased to amuse him.

Kagome took another bite, but when she bit down... she felt something hard. _What the hell?_, Kagome thought.

She took it out of her mouth and wiped the "artifact" (haha) with her napkin and when all the chewed pie was gone, her eyes widen. In a flash, Sesshoumaru was next to her, on one knee and looking her straight in the eye.

"Kagome, I know we haven't known each other for too long, but I feel as though you're the one for me. You make me feel things that I've never felt with any other woman. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

Kagome's eyes widened and twinkled.

Sesshoumaru's eyes twinkled.

(Whoa. Lots of eyes. o.o;;)

_Please say no, Kagome! Say no!_, prayed Inuyasha.

"Yes! Yes, Sesshoumaru! I'll marry you!"

She jumped into his arms and laughed and smiled as he twirled her in the air. He slowly slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. "Soon-to-be-Mrs. Taishou," he said with a grin.

"Y'know... it's got a ring to it," she giggled. (No pun intended lol)

No one noticed Inuyasha walking up the stairs with his head down and a heavy heart.

* * *

Oh my freaking gosh. I think I just broke my record for longest chapter. 

Poor Yasha, right:(

**Review?**

_Please_and_thankyou_. :D

♥♥, **Chidarake No Bara**


	8. Broken Wedding Bells

Heyy Kiddies.

Looking at the reviews, I'd say you really liked the last chapter. :)

It was really funny cause I read one of them was like "UGH I HATE SESSxKAG PAIRINGS !!!"

Ahahaha.

But don't panic dearies, it's an InuxKag story, I promise.

Okay. The chapter you've all been waiting for.

**D i s c l a i m e r: **I don't own Inuyasha characters. Or the song.

**W a r n i n g: **OMG. Another lemon. obejeezus.

**I dedicate this chapter to Elmo, Seresu, Dom, and BlackParade**

--

**Chapter 7: Broken Wedding Bells**

- 1 year later -

After a year of planning, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were ready to get married.

Sango was, of course, maid of honour, whereas Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi (those _are_ their names... right?) were her bridesmaids.

Miroku was Sesshoumaru's best man and the bridesmaids' dates would walk them down the aisle.

They decided that Souta would be the ring bearer and Sesshoumaru's cousin's daughter, Rin, would be flower girl.

They were getting married in a fairly nice- looking church with enough room for close friends and family.

Kagome picked out the most beautifully designed bridesmaid dresses. Purple-blue spaghetti-strapped dresses with a small slit on the side up to the knee and a purple ribbon wrapped around the waist. The maid of honour's dress would have flowers on the top and bottom hems.

Kagome's dress was the most stunning of all. It was pearly white with matching gloves and the same coloured ribbon around the waist. It had flowers on the bottom hem and on the headband for the veil. (haha I actually drew these dresses too and they're not half bad. I apologize for the fact that I'm horrible at describing things. xP -- is not a very detailed person or a good describer .. person.)

If you were to see Kagome's face, you'd see the most cheekiest grin ever.

But you'd never guess what (or who) is on her mind.

--

During the year of planning Kagome and Sesshoumaru's wedding, Inuyasha had been getting ready to travel to the States. Now that he didn't have much to lose, he could do pretty much anything.

As he was packing, he found a picture of Kagome and himself. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the photograph. With his nail, he stroked the smiling Kagome's cheek.

He looked at the picture with a sad smile. He really missed her, but she was with Sesshoumaru now and they were getting married in a few days.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

--

Tonight was Kagome's bachelorette party. They were going to celebrate in Kagome's favourite club, Typhoon, and the girls were all pretty damn excited. They rented a VIP room for themselves and later they just planned on having fun at the club.

Sango and Kagome were on their way to Typhoon. When Sango looked at Kagome, she saw that Kagome was deep in thought; staring aimlessly out the window.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sango asked.

Coming out of her thoughts, Kagome turned to Sango. "Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Kagome shrugged.

"You were thinking about _something_... Pre-wedding jitters?"

"Sort-of..."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked curiously.

"Promise not to tell?" Kagome asked.

"Come on. When have I ever told your secret?"

There was a small silence between the two girls; Both remembering different times when Sango spilled a secret of Kagome's, especially when it involved Inuyasha.

**F l a s h b a c k**

_It was Valentines Day, and Kagome and Sango were waiting for the guys to come over._

_Miroku came in first, bearing flowers and chocolates and gifts for Sango. The two of them were cuddling up to each other on the couch, while Kagome sat on the loveseat glaring at them enviously._

_Hearing a knock on the door, Kagome ran to it. As Inuyasha opened the door, Kagome stood there with a smile on her face. When he approached her, she closed her eyes waiting for a kiss. But after about two minutes, she opened hereyes and saw Inuyasha heading for the loveseat._

_"What are you guys watching?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down._

_Furious, Kagome stood in front of him, blocking his view of the television._

_Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing, babe? You're blocking the TV."_

_"Get out of my apartment, you stupid asshole!!" Kagome yelled as she slapped him numerous times. Then she stormed into her room, slammed the door and locked it._

_Inuyasha had confusion written all over his face. "What the hell? Did I miss something?"_

_Sighing, Sango stood up and knocked on her friend's door. "Kagome? It's me, Sango. Let me in."_

_Kagome unlocked the door, allowing Sango to come in. Before she entered, Inuyasha could've sworn Sango gave him a death glare._

_Once Sango closed the door, Kagome began to wail. "I told you, Sango! I told you he would forget and he did! That retarded bastard always forgets about me- us!"_

_Sango sat next to her and hugged her. "He's a **guy**. What do you expect?"_

_Through sobs, Kagome replied, "I expect my boyfriend to remember these kinds of holidays and do something special with me- his girlfriend!"_

_Sango sighed. She was about to tell off Inuyasha when Kagme grabbed her arm. "Promise me you won't tell that jackass about what I said or even what today is. I want him to find out for himself."_

_The girl nodded and walked out of Kagome's room into the living room. She walked in to see the two laughing at something on TV._

_She took her seat next to Miroku and started to watch whatever show they were watching. Sango took glances at Inuyasha, looking for any sign of worry or guilt of some sort in his eyes._

_But there wasn't any. _

_He was just... normal, as if this were some any ol' day._

_Infuriated, Sango walked up to Inuyasha and slapped him hard without any warning; the smack echoing throughout the whole apartment._

_"What the hell was that for, wench?" Inuyasha yelled._

_"Do you even know what today is, you jackass?" Sango yelled back. "Do you even care to find out? Do you even care about Kagome?"_

_"What the fuck are you rambling on about? It's just February fourteenth!"_

_"Are you fucking retarded? It's **Valentines Day**! Kagome depended on you to fuckng treat her like she's loved- if you can fucking call it that!"_

_Inside her room, Kagome gasped. _Sango! You idiot! You promised! URGH!!!

_Fortunately, Inuyasha made it up to Kagome by taking her out for dinner and to the amusement park and then some "couple time" behind bedroom doors._

**E n d . F l a s h b a c k**

The two girls blinked then looked at the other.

"Okay, so I messed up a few times... I promise I won't tell," Sango said.

"I don't think Sesshoumaru is the one," Kagome blurt out.

"Then why are you marrying him?"

"I really don't know..."

"Do you still love Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked at Sango, shocked. "Wh-what?"

"Do you still have feelings for Inuyasha?"

"I don't know the answer to that either..."

"Well you're going to have to think about it faster. Your wedding's coming fast."

"Yeah..." Kagome sighed.

The two arrived at the club and were greeted by their friends at the entrance. They walked into the reserved VIP room and chatted away.

Present time came quickly. Kagome was half excited; though her mind was jumbled with many thoughts. Maybe it was pre-wedding jitters.

Hell, like she knew.

--

"Come on, Inuyasha!" Miroku groaned. "You have to do **something** before you leave tomorrow!"

"No," Inuyasha grunted.

"Why not!?"

_'Cause there's a chance I might run into her_, Inuyasha thought. "I just don't want to, okay?"

Miroku sighed. "Please, man? Come on, let's get you a nice piece of drunken ass at Typhoon, yeah?"

"How about just getting drunk? I'll go if you shut your fucking piehole."

"It's a date!" Miroku cried as he walked out of the room.

--

After receiving gifts of sexy lingerie, the girls went dancing, having the time of their lives.

As for Kagome, she was sitting at the bar, getting drunk. There were just too many things on her mind to have fun. With her blurry vision, she turned to see the girls dancing and laughing the night away. Oh how she dearly wanted to trade lives.

One daring man came up to her, offering to buy her a drink. He heard her mumble something and gave her a confused look. "What was that, honey?"

"I said," she replied in a drunken state. "'Go... go... go..."

"Go what?"

"Go.. fuck yerself," she said before she hiccupped. (**FYI:: **That was an intentional spelling error.)

He muttered a "bitch" under his breath and left her alone.

She slightly smiled to herself, feeling somehow victorious. Soon she began tapping her foot and nodding her head to the beat.

_(Beyonce:) Bass  
(Jay-Z:) Uh  
(Beyonce:) Hi hat  
(Jay-Z:) Uh  
(Beyonce:) 808  
(Jay-Z:) Uh  
(Beyonce:) Jay  
(Jay-Z:) Uh-huh  
Ready?  
Uh-huh  
(Beyonce:) Let's go get 'em  
(Jay-Z:) Uh-huh  
C'mon_

(Jay-Z Rap)  
I used to run base like Juan Pierre  
Now I run the bass hi hat and the snare  
I used to bag girls like Birkin Bags  
Now I bag B (Beyonce: Boy you hurtin' that)  
Brooklyn Bay where they birthed me at  
Now I be everywhere, the nerve of rap  
The audacity to have me whippin curtains back  
Me and B, she about to sting  
Stand back

Kagome was dancing to the music, moving her hips from side to side. Sango and the girls joined her, making a circle around the bride-to-be.

--

Inuyasha and Miroku entered Typhoon, immediately hearing music pumping through the speakers.

_Baby seems like everywhere I go  
I see you, from your eyes, your smile  
It's like I breathe you, helplessy I reminisce  
Don't want to compare nobody to you_

Inuyasha nodded his head to the beat. He couldn't help but smile at the lyrics. He definitely agreed with Beyonce on his current situation. He can never get Kagome off of his mind even if he did try.

The two boys walked over to the bar and ordered their beers. As they drank, they watched the fellow clubbers dancing and just having fun. Inuyasha spotted one girl dancing. She was drunk- he could tell from her stumbling feet. She looked like Kagome, but he shrugged that off. It was probably just another hallucination of some sort.

He drank about seven or eight glasses of beer, now completely wasted. He walked onto the dancefloor, leaving a sober Miroku at the bar. He strode over to where he saw that raven-haired chick before and danced with her.

_(Pre-Hook)  
Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go  
Oh_

(Hook)  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu

The couple swayed and grinded their hips together. Kagome blinked and squinted through her blurry vision, trying to see this guy who was dancing with her. He had yellowish- brownish eyes, but she couldn't tell if his hair was white or black or even pink or blue for that matter! But who cares? She was never going to see him again anyways. (-enter evil grin here-)

_(Verse 2)  
Seeing things that I know can't be  
Am I dreaming? When I saw you walking past me  
Almost called your name  
Got a better glimpse and then I looked away  
It's like I'm losing it_

Inuyasha could've sworn he was dancing with Kagome. But he was drunk so how could he know any better? Nevertheless, he was thankful he came wearing a cap and had his hair tied, just in case.

He leaned in, his lips barely touching her's. "You're so sexy.." he said huskily. (OMG. Whatta corndog.)

Kagome purred. This guy reminded her of Inuyasha. Wait, NO! She couldn't be thinking of him **now**!

_(Pre-hook)  
Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go, oh_

(Hook)  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja vu

Kagome felt his hands on her hips and smiled. She stood on her tip-toes as best as could and said to him, "Come with me."

A grin appeared on Inuyasha's face as Kagome pulled him into a VIP room.

_(Jay-Z Rap)  
Yes! Hova's flow so unusual  
Baby, girl you should already know  
It's H-O, light up the strobe  
'Cause you gon' need help tryna study my bounce, flow, blow  
What's the difference?  
One, you take in vein while the other you sniffin'  
It's still dough, po-po try to convict him  
That's a no-go  
My dough keep the scales tippin like 4-4's  
Like I'm from the H-O-U-S-T-O-N  
Blow, wind so Chicago of him  
Is he the best ever, that's the argu-a-ment  
I don't make the list, don't be mad at me  
I just make the hits, like a factory  
I'm just one-to-one, nothin' after me  
No Deja Vu, just me and my, oh_

Once the door of the VIP room was closed, Kagome pinned Inuyasha to the wall and captured his lips with hers. He moaned, wrapping his arms around her petite waist, holding her closely to him. They tasted each other's drunken sweetness, tongues dancing.

Inuyasha picked her up and lay her on the bed, and kissed her once again. Her taste- intoxicating. He could never get enough.

_(Bridge)  
Baby I can't go anywhere  
Without thinking that you're there  
Seems like you're everywhere, it's true  
Gotta be having Deja Vu  
'Cause in my mind I want you here  
Get on the next plane, I don't care  
Is it because I'm missing you  
That I'm having Deja Vu_

Kagome wrapped her legs around the male's waist. She kissed, nipped and sucked on his neck as she tugged on his shirt.

Inuyasha growled and ripped off his shirt and pulled off his pants, leaving him in only his boxers.

He removed the raven-haired beauty's tube top and mini-skirt. Even if she was only in her underwear and he was dead drunk, she was still beautiful.

_(Pre-hook)  
Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go  
Whoo..._

(Hook)  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu

Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu

Kagome pulled off his boxers as he removed her lingerie. She moaned when she felt his warm tongue on her nipple.

She arched her back as she continued his sexy ministrations to her breasts. She gripped his shoulders, shuddering from waves of pleasure as she felt his fingers play around the outside of her womanhood.

Frustrated, she gripped his forelocks and growled,"Forget foreplay. Just fuck me."

Inuyasha groaned and thrust into the demanding girl, bucking into her desperately.

Kagome moaned continuously as she gripped the sheets. She bucked her hips against his with each thrust. Sesshoumaru was never **this** good!

Inuyasha tuned her over onto all fours and ruthlessly pounded into her. His sweaty chest against her moist back; he fondled and teased her breasts and nipples.

The girl groaned, shuddering and shaking; gripping the cum-stained sheets. He was desperately bucking into her, wanting to reach his climax. Kagome screamed out as she came and collapsed onto the bed, Inuyasha following soon after.

--

Kagome woke up (obviouly with a hangover). She rubbed her eyes as she sat up- or at least tried to. She looked over to her side and saw Inuyasha asleep; his arms locked around her waist.

Her eyes widened. She- she didn't... did she?

Oh no. What had she done? What about Sesshoumaru?

CRAP.

SHIT.

FUCK.

FUCKITY FUCK FUCK!

Her wedding is **today**!

Kagome hopped out of bed, not caring about the man who lay beside her. She was gathering her clothes which were scattered across the room.

Inuyasha woke up as he felt the bed shift. He saw a naked girl running around the room looking for her clothes. He sat up to take a look at the girl he slept with. For last minute memories, y'know? When she turned to face him, his eyes widened.

Was this some sort of sick joke his sub-conscious was playing on him? "K-Kagome?" he asked with his hoarse voice.

Kagome refused to answer him. Talking would just make things worse.

Inuyasha sniffed the air for her scent and knew it was Kagome. "I know it's you, Kagome. Your scent never lies."

"Maybe I should wear Kikyou's perfume and hair products more often, huh?" she muttered to herself. So much for not talking to make things worse.

"I love you," Inuyasha stated bluntly. "I love you so much it hurts."

Kagome began to dress. "A little too late for that, you think?"

"What can I say to make you change your mind about the wedding? What can I do?"

She sighed. "Absolutely nothing. You practically killed me, Inuyasha. I'm just lucky Sesshoumaru came along--"

"Lucky!? Sesshoumaru!? Yeah right, wench. Tell me, have you ever told him you loved him?"

She said nothing.

"Yeah, see? Answer this: Do you still love **me**, Kagome?"

She stood there for a moment, and then said, "Look, I don't have time for this." She put on her shoes and coat. "Today's my wedding day and I have to get ready for it."

"Kagome! Do you always run from everything and everyone you love?" Inuyasha yelled as he ran from the bed and grabbed her arm. "Why are you running from me if we both know that both love each other!?"

"Stop it! Just shut up, Inuyasha!" she shrieked as she tried to cover her ears. "You should know why I can't love you! You cheated on me! How do I know you're not going to do it again!?"

"Because I love you, Kagome! You need to trust me!"

Kagome snorted. "Trust you? You lost my trust a year ago!"

Inuyasha growled. "I didn't know what I was thinking back then. Why won't you just forgive and forget?"

"Forgive and forget? You think it's that easy? You simple-minded bastard."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome to his chest. "Kagome, when we broke up, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't sleep; couldn't eat... I couldn't do anything. I stopped seeing other women because your face would always remain in my mind. Kagome, I love you and I need you in my life."

Kagome didn't know what to say. The only thing on her mind was the wedding. She knew she loved Inuyasha (but obviously too prideful to admit it!) but what about Sesshoumaru? She loved him too... right?

"Kagome..?" Inuyasha called. He was beginning to panic-- what was she going to say? What did he expect her to say?

"I.." Kagome started. "I need to go." She shoved him away and grabbed her things and ran out, tears brimming her eyes.

Inuyasha just stood there, eyes wide. What just happened?

--

_"Kagome, when we broke up, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't sleep; couldn't eat... I couldn't do anything. I stopped seeing other women because your face would always remain in my mind. Kagome, I love you and I need you in my life."_

Kagome couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Inuyasha as she was getting ready for the wedding. Sango and Yuka were helping out with her dress and makeup.

_Do I really love Sesshoumaru?_, Kagome constantly asked herself.

Just then, Eri and Ayumi barged through the doors. "Everyone's here and settled, waiting for you, Kags!"

"Okay, I'm ready."

--

Inuyasha sighed as he walked through the airport with his duffelbag and backpack. Was he really sure about this? Did he really want to forget about Kagome?

Yes, he was definitely sure. He needed to get over the soon-to-be-married girl. Kagome wasn't the type of girl to have an affair anyways.

He continued to walk mindlessly as he semi-looked up at the ceiling. Why did she have to pick that bastard, Sesshoumaru?

He was one lucky sonofabitch, that's for sure.

Inuyasha sighed as he looked ahead. Why did his gate have to be so far away?

--

The ceremony began and Rin, Eri, and Ayumi had already walked the aisle. As Yuka was taking her time down the aisle for pictures, Kagome quietly asked Sango, "Hey, where's Inuyasha?"

Sango looked at her oddly. "I forgot to tell you? Oh shit, Kags. He's at the airport right now probably."

"Airport? Why?"

"He's leaving to Kami-sama knows where."

"For how long?" Kagome asked.

Sango shrugged. "He never said when he'd come back."

Kagome thought she was about to cry. He never told her that he was leaving. She thought about their conversation this morning. What a way to say goodbye, huh?

Sango walked down the aisle, Kagome following after.

She stood next to Sesshoumaru who was in a plain black and white tuxedo with a rose bud in his pocket. He smiled at her. Both of their hearts were pounding in their chests. Today was the day.

"Good morning, friends and family. We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Sesshoumaru Taishou and Kagome Higurashi in holy matrimony. Before we begin, is there anyone who objects to this marriage?"

(I'm sorry if this isn't exactly what priests say.. I asked my mother but she wasn't a big of a help.. -.-" Just bear with me.)

Kagome heard a few whispers, but no one really spoke up. She thought about Inuyasha then Sesshoumaru.

_I couldn't stop thinking about you._

Kagome shook her head. _Inuyash, why must you haunt my thoughts?_

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome shake her head. Was she having second thoughts? Was it something he did or said?

"Kagome?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

_Couldn't sleep; couldn't eat... I couldn't do anything._

Could she really spend the rest of her life with Sesshoumaru? Who did she see herself with?

_...your face would always remain in my mind._

She thought of Inuyasha. She thought of how they were before he cheated. They were so happy, with a few arguments here and there. They talked about their wedding and the names of their kids. She was so excited about their future until that day.

Then she thought of Sesshoumaru. He was a kind, gentle man. Not the kind of man who would cheat on his spouse. He was a sort-of predictable guy.

And well... Inuyasha wasn't.

Kagome wanted excitement. Someone to keep her on her toes and yet feel so relaxed at the same time.

She loved Inuyasha for sure.

The priest opened his mouth to continue when Kagome interrupted. "I... I don't want to get married."

Everyone snapped their heads to face the bride. Were they hearing correctly?

"Kagome?"

Kagome faced Sesshoumaru. "I.. I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru, but I love Inuyasha."

(NO FUCKING WAY !!!!! Man, do author/esses always make the characters seem so corny and cliche?)

Not bothering to wait for a reply from the taiyoukai, she ran down the aisle and through the church doors. She started to run down the street, but stopped. She couldn't run through the streets in her wedding gown but she certainly did not have time to change.

Suddenly, she heard Sango and Miroku call her name. She spun around, looking at the two and her eyes widened when she saw Miroku hold out his car keys. "He's heading for the Americas. His plane leaves in half an hour. Go!"

With a quick nod, Kagome ran to Miroku's car and immediately drove off to the airport. _Inuyasha... please don't go!_

--

Ahahaha. You all probably hate me now 'cause I left off at a cliffy.

-evil grin-

Review please!

**♥♥ Chidarake No Bara**


	9. I Finally Realize that I Love You

Hey there. Hi there. Ho there.

Thanks for reviewing my chapters !

And now I may present...

**the end.**

**D i s c l a i m e r** : I don't own IY and co. nor do I own the song "Say Goodbye" by Chris Brown

--

**Chapter 9: I Finally Realize That I Love You**

Kagome reached the airport, screeching the car to a halt at the first parking space she found. She ran towards the entrance and ran to the nearest attendant.

"Excuse me, I'm in a hurry so could you please tell me where the flight to the Americas is?"

The woman typed quickly on her computer, then replied, "Gate Forty-two. For a faster route..."

She gave Kagome directions on how to get there quicker, but listening to the instructions, Kagome felt like this was the LONGEST route!

She didn't really care about how long the route was, as long as she could get to Inuyasha in time. She wanted to hold him and never let go. Kiss him until her lips fell off.

Just as long as he was there; right by her side.

Kagome must've looked really odd from all the looks she was getting as she ran past people in her large wedding gown. She could have sworn she heard a kid tell his mother, "Mama! There's a fat lady in white running!"

Kids these days.

She looked up at the signs as she ran. Twelve more gates to go. Wonderful. As she ran, images of Sesshoumaru and herself and his hurt face appeared in her mind. She had to think; why was she with Sesshoumaru if she didn't really love him? Was she just using him to get back at Inuyasha subconsciously?

_Baby come here and sit down, let's talk  
I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by  
Saying that I love you,  
But you know, this thing ain't been  
No walk in the park for us  
I swear it'll only take a minute  
You'll understand when I finish, yeah  
And I don't wanna see you cry  
But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so_

A few tears ran down Kagome's cheeks. _I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru. I'm so very truly sorry._ She hated being the heartbreaker. In grade school, she cried as she tried to truthfully tell a boy that she didn't like him back.

How was she going to face him again? It would be so terribly awkward. And goodness, if only she could erase all her memories with him and the times they've "spent the night" together.

_How do you let it go? When you  
You just don't know? What's on  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Everything I tried to remember to say  
Just went out my head  
So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand_

Well, maybe she shouldn't give up **all** her memories. In a way, she was grateful for him. He helped her forget Inuyasha somehow for a while. He made her happy; did his best just for her. What kind of girl wouldn't be swept off her feet?

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you, it's me  
I gotta gotta figure out what I need  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye_

She loved Sesshoumaru, but only as a big brother. He couldn't be her lover. It would be just too weird. She made a mistake sleeping with him, but hopefully she can make it up to him somehow- without making everything awkward, of course.

_But now your heart is breaking  
And a thousand times I  
Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"  
Why am I taking so long to say this?  
But trust me, girl I never  
Meant to crush your world  
And I never  
Though I would see the day we grew apart  
And I wanna know  
_

Inuyasha stood in the longest line for about ten minutes now. Some idiot lost his passport and ticket and credit cards and basically his entire wallet. And the retarded attendant is actually letting herself wait for the big buffoon to look through his things. He couldn't wait until he got out of this damned country; too many bad memories.

_  
How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Girl I hope you understand  
What I'm tryna say.  
We just can't go on  
Pretending that we get along  
Girl how you not gonna see it?  
_

Hah, he may say that, but what's that little grin on his face every time he thought of a certain _someone_? He would be lying if he said that he wasn't going to miss that girl.

Kind-of sucks that she's pretty much married to his brother now.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I gotta gotta figure out what I need  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye  
_

Well it _is_ his fault that she isn't with him in the first place. He was one of those males who just couldn't keep their damn pants zipped. Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Damn him for letting such a girl go.

_  
Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
I, I just can't do it  
Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
And sometimes it makes me wanna cry  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh 4x  
Do you hear me crying?_

Kagome continued to run through the masses of people. She was almost at Inuyasha's gate! Oh thank the gods. "Inuyasha!" she yelled, but it was too muffled with her pants, and huffs and all the murmured chatter among the people.

"Inuyasha!" she tried again, but no use.

--

Inuyasha's thoughts of Kagome were interrupted when the man in front of him took a step forward. FINALLY!! That stupid lard found his stupid ticket and his wallet! Amazing! As he waited for his turn, his ears twitched as he couldn't help but listen to the loud conversation between the couple a few people behind him.

"Did you see that poor girl running through here?" asked the female stranger.

"Yeah! She's wearing a big, poofy wedding dress. I wonder what she's doing here…" replied her companion.

"Runaway bride?"

"No idea. But she seems as if she's desperate for something. And I heard her say something like "Inu… wash.. a? Something around those lines."

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

Kagome…?

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I gotta gotta figure out what I need  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

Kagome finally found Inuyasha's gate and immediately sought out his silvery hair. "Inuyasha!" she yelled as she collapsed onto her knees.

Inuyasha found her and ran to her and picked her up in his arms. "Kagome? Kagome! What are you doing here? Hey, are you okay?"

He looked around and yelled, "Someone get me some water!"

A few water bottles were rolling in his direction and he grabbed an unopened one and poured a little bit into Kagome's mouth. "C'mon, baby, swallow…" he pleaded.

And she did. Kagome was breathing normally now, able to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes, she looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "I found you…" she said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her (stupidly).

"I came to tell you that… I love you, Inuyasha. I was so completely stupid into making myself fall for Sesshoumaru. Please forgive me, Inuyasha!" she cried as she hugged and clung onto Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hugged her small form close to him. "Of course I forgive you, koiishi. I love you and I always will."

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I gotta gotta figure out what I need  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye_

"Are you still leaving?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Should I?"

"NO!!" she yelled.

He chuckled and helped her onto her feet. "Come on. Let's go home, hm?"

--

**E p i l o g u e :**

It's the typical "and they lived happily ever after" ending, duh. Kagome and Inuyasha started their whole relationship over and after about two to three years, Inuyasha popped the question and Kagome said yes.

Now they live in a small home with a baby boy named Kyo.

And maybe another on the way.

* * *

And here it is. **The end**. Ah, fina-freakin'- ly!! Sorry this took, like, AGES. So yeah, hope you enjoyed it. :) 

Don't lose hope in me! I have a new idea, but I really have to sort it out. So watch out for upcoming stories from me!!

♥ **Chidarake no Bara**


	10. PS

Oh right, sorry. Forgot to add what happened to Mr. Sesshoumaru.

Well, he was pissed at Kagome and Inuyasha for a while but then he found Kagura and they dated again and ended up at the altar. (Again, in Sesshoumaru's case.)

So now they have a little boy named Shion and a little girl named Sakurako.

man, I'm pathetic.


End file.
